


Quarantine by your side

by Aeriels_Stories, Niennor_Night



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900Gavin, M/M, Quarantine, quareedtine, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/Niennor_Night
Summary: As a way to contain a pandemic outbreak a measure was approved globally.Since Gavin's smoking habit made him more vulnerable to the virus that mainly affected the lungs, Captain Fowler ordered him to quarantine himself at his home and work remotely.Add Nines into the equation and everything changes... for better or worse.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Quarantine by your side

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by "ladytuono" 's prompt on twitter!  
> (Original tweet https://twitter.com/ladytuono/status/1241094175543697408?s=20)

_As a way to contain a pandemic outbreak a measure was approved globally. People had to be quarantined in their houses, going out only for a good reason, like buying groceries. In Detroit this was no different._

_The pandemic mainly affected the lungs causing severe pneumonia and because Gavin was a smoker, he was particularly vulnerable to the virus if he got infected by it._

_Taking that into account, Captain Fowler ordered Gavin to Quarantine himself at his home and work remotely. Not that there was much work to be done, since with most of the city in quarantine, serious crimes decreased as well._

_Then, he proceeded to further punish both Gavin and Nines (Gavin’s words not Fowler’s) by ordering the android to stay with him, to both help him with anything he needed so he won’t have to go outside, and most importantly to make sure he wouldn’t **try** to go outside just because he was ordered not to._

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ o ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Gavin had been quiet for a while now, so Nines went looking for him, wondering what he was up to.

He found him hunched over a screen, with his phone in hand, controlling one of the police drones and watching the deserted streets through its camera.

“Detective? Did you steal that drone?”

“I borrowed it.” Gavin grumbled without even bothering to look at him. “And after all, it’s meant for police use. I’m police. What’s your problem?”

“You’re messing up its set course, it’s not meant to be piloted by hand.”

“Like it matters. There is no one out there anyway!” Gavin snapped, the android’s cold professionalism ticking him off more than it normally would. Taking a deep breath, he fell quiet again as he stared at the screen for a while. “It’s surreal isn’t it? So… abnormal.” He muttered. “I’ve never seen the city so empty.”

Nines narrowed his eyes at Gavin. “"It's not like you go out that much to begin with. Why are you so restless?”

“Can it, tin-can.” He retorted though there was no bite in his words. “It’s not the same. It’s not even that.” He heaved a sigh making a vague gesture with his hand and finally turned to look at him. “I became a cop for a reason you know. I may be a selfish asshole sometimes-”

Nines raised an eyebrow at him.

“Shut up. As I was saying, I may be an asshole _most_ of the time, but I can’t stand still, locked down like this when people are in need. I could be out there helping.”

Nines eyes softened at that. “I'm an android and I can't get sick. Would you like it if I helped them for you or… would you prefer if I stayed here instead?”

Gavin looked taken aback for a moment; then glared at Nines, leaving his phone aside and getting up. “I thought Fowler ordered you to stay and babysit me. Can you just ignore an order like this?”

Nines shrugged, the motion followed by Gavin's inquisitive eyes. “I do what I want now. Don't forget I'm a deviant.”

The man rolled his eyes. “As if.”

“As if?” Nines repeated Gavin's words, a dangerous smile on his face as he took a step towards him, and then another. “Why, it almost sounds as if you don't believe me… Detective.”

Gavin snorted and stood his ground, looking up at him with a brow raised. “You know, it's not like you to be this… playful at work. Maybe the quarantine is starting to affect you too…”

“I’m the most advanced model ever made Gavin. I’m not affected by the quarantine. I adapt to any situation. From all the info I have gathered, I deducted that humans working from home, rarely act as serious, or are so stressed as they are when they work in their regular work place.” He paused, raising an eyebrow to mimic Gavin’s previous expression but taking extra care to sound more mocking when he spoke again. “I didn't gather this information from studying _you_ though, since you always seem to be too laid back when working. No matter the environment you're in.”

“Fuck you, you piece of metal shit.” Gavin gave little taps with his index finger on Nines' chest. “If I wanted your opinion I'd ask, so next time keep it to yourself. At least I work. It's more than you can say for that drunk fest across our desks.”

“That’s not a nice way to refer to your elders and higher-ups Detective.” The android commented, not moving back out of Gavin’s personal space. “Oh, but I forgot." He purred tilting his head towards Gavin. "You didn’t ask for my opinion. Right…?”

Gavin bit his lower lip, then cleared his throat. His voice slightly husked as he said. “Exactly, seems like you’re learning. Good android.”

“I’m a fast learner. Anything else you want to teach me, detective?”

“Maybe… The question is, are you willing to?”

“To… do what?” Nines asked leaning a little closer, never breaking eye contact.

“Whatever we want. The sky is the limit.” Gavin shrugged, staring back. “This quarantine may help us get… closer.”

“I’m glad you stopped sulking and are finally looking on the bright side of things.”

“You f-!”

“Does that mean you want me to stay after all?” Nines cut him off smirking before he could start cursing at him.

Grabbing him by his jacket's lapels, he put his mouth on Nines', kissing him long, then asked in a whisper. “Did that answer your question…?”

“It definitely answered one of my questions.” Nines smiled at him. "But I'm still a little hazy on the details. Care explaining again?” He could have fooled anyone into thinking he was completely unfazed if not for his traitorous LED that was blinking yellow and red.

Gavin sounded smug when he retorted back. “Am I the only interested here? You could do your bit, you know?”

“I thought you wanted to teach me stuff.” Nines said innocently, taking another small step, cornering him a bit more. “But if you want some answers too…” He trailed off, his voice low, as he stood impossibly close and excruciatingly far at the same time.

“You're a fucking tease…” Gavin muttered, pouting slightly as if he were tempting the android.

“I learned from the best.” He smiled lovingly at him, sparing him the torture and finally closing the remaining distance between them to kiss him.

Leaning into him, Gavin kissed Nines back, both hands on his waist. The sensation was like no other. It was not the first time he'd thought about kissing the android and now that they were at it, it made him feel whole.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss so Gavin could breathe, Nines pulled back a little, bringing their foreheads together. “If you still want your question answered properly.” He muttered. "I do want to stay with you too.” He paused to smile mischievously at him one more time. “Oh. And I'm definitely also interested. You're not the only one.”


End file.
